The Bounce House Excitation
by bigbangenthusiast
Summary: Sheldon and Amy are feeling better after their bout of food poisoning on her birthday. How do they make up for lost time?


**Requested by anon on tumblr:** _ **Can we please have some sweet - or sexy - love making based off episode 11.11? I'd love to see your take on it!**_

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

After removing his shoes, Sheldon crawled through the opening of the bounce house. On all fours, he spun himself around to face the outside, reached out to grab Amy's hand, and pulled her in next to him. From a crouched position, she looked up at the inflated, colored walls in awe.

As a child, each time the fair came to town, she had watched from the sidelines in envy as her classmates did everything from basic jumps to somersaults. She begged her mother to allow her to join them, but she was always denied the opportunity, for fear of germs or of injuring herself. Now here she was on her 36th birthday, finally getting her wish.

She watched her fiancé struggle to his feet unsteadily. This was a first for him too. Three years after they started dating, they had attended the county fair together. The couple enjoyed cotton candy and played the balloon dart games, but it was the giant red inflatable house that caught her eye. She revealed her desire to him and was not surprised when he took her mother's side. He agreed that bounce houses were nothing more than germ-riddled contraptions that sucked children in with their inviting primary color scheme. Then he proceeded to tell her that he had managed to avoid them at the church picnics his mother had dragged him to as a child. Sometime over the last four years, he had obviously changed his mind because today his eyes shone with excitement, and his smile was wider than the Cheshire Cat's.

She held his outstretched hands and allowed him to pull her up to a standing position. On the count of three, they began to bounce slowly and steadily on their feet. After a few cautious jumps, she felt ready to increase the height.

"This is exhilarating!" She shouted.

"I have to admit, it's more enjoyable than I expected."

"Now it's time for some experimentation." She backed up slightly, bent her knees a little more on the next uptake, fell down on her bottom, and bounced. "You need to try this!"

"It looks a little dangerous."

"It's perfectly safe. We're surrounded by rubber. No matter where or how you land, you'll just bounce right back up again." When he still hesitated, she added, "It's fun. Trust me."

"Alright." He mimicked her performance and rewarded her with his infectious laughter. "You were right. This is fun!"

Following a few trial bounces, they agreed to a friendly competition to see who could bounce the highest from this position.

"The winner gets to choose which movie we see next weekend."

"Deal. You're going down, Fowler!"

"Don't count on it!" She retorted. "I have a low center of gravity." Though her attempt was formidable, Amy failed to match his elevation. "Best 2 out of 3?"

"Fine, but only because it's your birthday."

Determined to become the victor, Amy got to her feet and bent from her waist. Gathering all the strength her legs could muster, she hastily pushed off, but it didn't go as planned. She hadn't anticipated that her recklessness, coupled by the minimal traction of her tights connecting with the slick rubber floor, would cost her more than the game. Her foot slipped, and she came crashing down, knocking Sheldon over in the process.

He landed on his back and emitted an "oof!" when she tumbled on top of him then stared up at the birthday girl, chest heaving with exertion.

Amy stared back. She searched his eyes, expecting to find annoyance, but instead she found surprise that was quickly replaced with contentment, love, and longing. He had grown so much during the course of their relationship. The intellectual side of him she fell in love with was still there, but the hard shell he had built around himself had crumbled considerably, especially when it came to her. He loved her as much as she loved him; she knew it for a fact.

Just within the last 24 hours, he had gone through so much trouble trying to make her birthday special. Though his plan had gone awry, she was touched by the idea. In theory, it was perfectly executed, and she knew he felt terrible. He had been so attentive, even throughout his own suffering. In addition to ensuring she was hydrated, on several occasions throughout the night and early morning, he had held her hair back as she vomited off and on, and she had comforted him when he did the same. In a strange way, she felt even closer to him after their ordeal. If they could survive that, they could survive anything.

She was brought back to the present when his arms circled her body, his hands gliding up and down her spine. She leaned in and gently touched her lips to his, but he had other ideas. He slid one hand to her head, nudging her closer until her lips were firmly pressed to his, and wasted no time prodding her with his tongue.

"Mmm..." she moaned when he slipped inside.

While their tongues continued their dance, her hands roamed to his biceps, lingering to knead the firm muscles under his shirts, then up to his head, where her fingers threaded his hair. They had showered just prior to leaving the apartment, so his locks were extra soft, and the intoxicating scent of shampoo and talc filled her nostrils.

Her hips subconsciously ground against the hard length that was growing beneath her. Amy didn't protest when his hands slithered up her shirt and unhooked the lavender silk bra she had bought for the occasion. She relished the feel of his warm skin on hers and moaned softly when his hands found their way down to her mounds.

"I've been waiting for your birthday for months..." Sheldon trailed off as Raj's voice filled the air.

"...Even though you and I were fighting, I never for a moment considered using a box mix. Halley deserves much better for her first birthday. If you must know, I found the recipe on Martha Stewart's webpage..."

"Oh, dear Lord! I almost forgot we were in a public place," Sheldon murmured.

Amy quickly rolled off him, reclasped her bra, and finger combed her hair. "Me too."

They stood and smoothed down their clothes then assessed each other's appearance. Amy ran her eyes from his head, down his chest, to his...

He raised his brows at her. "What are you staring at?"

She licked her lips. "Your pants."

He followed her gaze and gasped. "I can't go out there like this. They'll know what we were up to." He covered his erection with his hands. "This won't work either. It looks too suspicious."

"I'll be your human shield. Just stay behind me and act natural."

She slid out of the bounce house and located her footwear. Sheldon nervously peeked out, slipped on his shoes, and walked directly behind his fiancée toward the patio table where their friends were gathered.

"There you guys are! We thought you got sick again and went home."

"We're fine," Amy assured her bestie.

"Good! Bernadette is ready for a nap, so we came out for cake," Penny informed them.

Leonard furrowed his brow. "What were you doing in the bounce house?"

"My mother never allowed me to play in one as a child, so I took advantage of the opportunity," Amy explained.

"My mother never allowed me the opportunity either," Leonard sympathized.

"Well, today's your lucky day," Sheldon declared. Before Leonard could respond, Sheldon placed his hands on Amy's shoulders and guided her into the house.

Stuart called after them. "Where are you going? The cake is right here."

Sheldon twisted his head around. "Um...," he faltered.

"We want to see Bernadette and Halley before they fall asleep. Save some cake for us," Amy called over her shoulder.

"That was close," Sheldon whispered when he closed the door behind them.

"Too close. How are you holding up?"

He pressed the front of his pants to her belly. "Still ready to continue our annual tradition." He reached for her hand and led her into the living room. "Too bad Bernadette is on bedrest. We could have gotten revenge by conceiving in their room," he muttered wistfully.

"As enticing as that plan is, I want to be married before we start planning our family. Please tell me you brought protection."

"Of course. I'm always prepared."

Amy breathed a sigh of relief. She placed her chin in her hand. "Howard and Bernadette's bedroom is out, and even if Halley's not in her room, a crib is not ideal."

Their heads simultaneously swiveled toward the only other option. "Stuart's room," they murmured in unison.

xxx

Sheldon studied the living quarters. "I'm pleasantly surprised. I expected to find the floor strewn with comic books and dirty underwear."

"Let's just be grateful it's not."

He surveyed the bed, running his hand over the Star Wars themed comforter and pillowcase.

"What are you doing?" She asked when he bent down to mattress level.

He sniffed at the fabric and nodded in approval. "Everything smells fresh. Today must have been laundry day." Satisfied, he pulled back the comforter, sat on the edge of the bed, and removed his shoes and socks.

Amy's gaze held steady on him as he pulled off his shirts in one swift move. When they were folded neatly on the night stand, he stood and unzipped his pants. Her gaze traveled to the bulge straining beneath his briefs, and she licked her lips when he released it from its constraints.

She mentally shook herself out of her trance and joined him by the bed. Within moments, she removed everything but her matching bra and underwear. Now it was Sheldon's turn to stare.

She stood and paraded in front of him. "Do you like what you see?" She purred.

He nodded mutely and reached for her. She squealed when he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist. Hugging her to his chest, he crashed his lips against hers. When they came up for air, he gently untangled her legs and lay back against the mattress with her on top. She readjusted herself so her most intimate part covered his and began rocking her hips slowly. Mesmerized, she looked down to watch the tip of him peeking out from under her silky lavender covering each time she slid back. His genitals really were a joy to behold.

"Oh, dear Lord!" He groaned, as she rocked against him. His fingers fumbled with her bra clasp, and the fabric fell away from her skin.

Amy peeled the garment off her shoulders and stretched over the bed to set it with the other clothes. As she returned to her previous position, she startled when Sheldon's mouth sought out her nipple and began suckling.

"Oh, Sheldon!" She moaned. Her fingers threaded through his short locks as waves of pleasure coarsed through her.

He switched to the other side, kneading the flesh of the other. "You're so wet," he murmured, as she wriggled over him.

She lifted her body slightly and slid the only remaining piece of fabric separating them down her thighs and allowed him to slip them off completely then settled back and proceeded to rub her nub along his shaft.

"As good as this feels, I need you now," he groaned. "Seven months is too long."

"I agree." She grasped him and slowly lowered herself down. "You feel sooooo good," she gasped as his hot flesh entered her. "Even better than our other times."

"So hot and wet. Something feels different."

She paused as realization hit. "We forgot the condom!" She reluctantly raised herself up just enough for him to slide out.

He blindly groped for his pants and cursed, Sheldon Cooper style, when his wallet fell to the floor. Amy spun around 90 degrees and dropped her arm over the side of the bed, huffing in frustration when her fingertips barely connected with her target. She stretched a little more and triumphantly claimed her prize.

Sheldon accepted the foil packet. After three tries, he finally ripped through and rolled it over himself. "We should have just gone without," he muttered.

Amy kissed him and resumed her position. He held her steady as she took the lead. Unlike their first time two years earlier when they had taken it slow, today their lovemaking was fast and furious. The bed springs creaked in protest, and the headboard pounded against the wall, but they were too focused on each other to notice.

Sheldon played with her breasts as she bobbed up and down. They didn't engage in coitus often, but he enjoyed touching her during their makeout sessions. Recently he had also started a new routine that included touching her more intimately as they settled into bed every night. He curled around her back, his hand cupping her left breast. She hoped it was a sign of more frequent coitus coming in the near future.

His head inched forward, and he caught a nipple in his mouth. She threw her head back and moaned. The pent up sexual energy, the feel of him inside her, and his oral ministrations were all it took to bring her to climax. "Oh, God!" She repeated as she rode out her orgasm.

On the verge himself, Sheldon thrust his hips up and buried himself in as far as was humanly possible. "Oh, dear Lord! You are a naughty vixen," he moaned when she reached down to stroke his testicles, sending him into his own orgasm.

Amy flopped onto his heaving chest, panting. When her breathing slowed, she lifted her head and kissed him softly. "Thank you for an amazing birthday."

"I'm sorry it didn't start out well."

"It wasn't your fault. I know how much effort you put into it, and that's what counts. Besides, the last hour made up for it, and I'm not talking about just the sex. The bounce house was fun too."

"I give you food poisoning, and you still find something positive about the situation."

"The idea was sweet, but please promise me I'll never have to eat tree sap again."

"I swear on Richard Feynman's grave that I will never prepare those awful, barely-edible substances again. Next year I'll take you to a nice restaurant."

"That sounds wonderful. I love you, Sheldon Lee Cooper."

"I love you too. Happy birthday, Amy."

"Happy birthday indeed," she sighed happily as he swept back her damp hair and kissed her forehead. "Some people dread their birthdays, but I wish mine occurred more often."

He reached for her left hand and stroked the diamond ring he had given her. "I can't wait until we're married. Our lovemaking frequency will increase considerably."

She frowned. "I didn't realize premarital sex bothered you."

"I know it's silly, but I try to honor the values my mother instilled in me, though it's becoming more difficult each day," he admitted.

"It's not silly. I think it's admirable, frustrating but admirable."

He pressed his lips to hers. "Soon you and I will have a normal sex life. I promise." He looked over her shoulder at the unfamiliar room and sighed. "I suppose we should get back out there."

"Let's check in on Bernadette, eat a slice of cake, then feign sleepiness so we can go home for round two. Afterall, it _is_ still my birthday."

"I like the way you think."


End file.
